Time After Time
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: After Eli told Clare "Sorry, I led you on" Clare have a hard time handling the problem. Will Eli make everything right? and confess his feelings to Clare or will he let himself distant himself from her? ONESHOT Eclare


**Full Summary: **After Eli told Clare "Sorry, I led you on" Clare have a hard time handling the problem. Will Eli make everything right? and confess his feelings to Clare or will he let himself distant himself from her? ONESHOT

**A/N: **Wow when I listen to the song "Time After Time" I was so surprised that this fits Eclare totally. XD so this is my very first song fanfic...I don't think its good but it's okay. I just don't own Degrassi or the song Time After Time. I just own the plot and the original characters.

* * *

**Time After Time**

_All this time its still haven't change_

_I'm falling once again to the same spot _

_and time where our hearts had stopped together._

**Time After Time**

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion-  
is nothing new _

It was a perfect Saturday day, the sun is shining and birds are singing and yet Clare decided to stay in her house, lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling in somewhat a trance. Her baby blue eyes were red from the crying she spend during last night. Just thinking of him and his cold words towards her made her heart hurt, so much. 'Sorry, I led you on.' the sentence was painful, how could she easy mistaken that he have feelings for her?

He gave most of hints and clues to her and when they kissed. The kiss in the Romeo and Juliet project for English class. The kiss seems so much more than that. He placed his hand on her arm, tracing small little circles, while deep- the kiss at the same. She returned the kiss with equal passion that she could even manage, but before it got a little too far. He pulled back, and with a sad glaze he just walked off, saying he have to go.

_Flashback-warm nights-  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after- _

Clare closed her eyes just in time to block out her upcoming tears. Her heart wrenched against her chest and her throat begins to dry, just as the unwanted sob escaped her. Oh why did 'God' despised her so much? She was a good church goer for about the past 10 years of her life. She promised to have sex after marriage, and she followed all of her 10 commandments, and the reward she got was no love life.

She could of have one. He shown so much interest in her even on the first day they met.

The little careless comment-"You have pretty eyes." was still stoned in her mind.

His own emerald eyes shined at her with such warmth and a playful smirk was on his face, handing her, her broken glasses that 'Morty' ran over.

"I see you around?" Her voice was hopeful, looking down at the glasses in her hand.

"I guess you will..." He paused, before going back into his hearse and drive off.

She could feel her heart beat through her own ears...Ah these memories was very speacil to her...but yet another tear slid down her eyes. Why wouldn't Eli talk to her anymore now?

_sometimes you picture me-  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said- _

The dream she have last night was terrifying, a nightmare. A nightmare she wished wouldn't have happened. Adam told her that he needed his space. Some space to himself.

"What, he have some dark secret?" She snapped, without knowing. Her blood began to boil just the thought and sight that he was avoiding her like the plague. It was just one kiss! Why does it bother him so much!

He once stop to stare at her the day before, wanted to say something but then he changed his mind and walked off to his hearse.

Clare wanted to pull her hair out and scream to the world in frustration. Why does he always have to make it this hard!

"Adam, tell Eli that I don't even want a relationship. I could take the hint." She almost snapped once more, before marching off towards her Math class.

Her dream had involved him dying on her surrounded by fire, and she wasn't going to tell Adam this.

_Then you say-go slow-  
I fall behind-  
the second hand unwinds _

Later on Friday, Clare decided to aviod Eli like the plague as well, but when she saw the hurt in his eyes when she tried, she felt her heart tugged once more.

Her heart whispered- Go Slow,

and something within her blossom.

She likes him...A little too much, but why is she being mean about this ordeal? It was easy to tell that he was suffering just like her about this.

He's in pain and if she ever care about him she give him some time alone for him to collect his thoughts, not to wilt in self sorrow and tried to get him back.

_if you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
time after time _

At lunch on Friday at Degrassi, he manage to come to her and Adam's table. A tray of food in his right hands and his black book pack strap in his left. He looked at them with an unknown look, before he set down beside Adam. Faraway from Clare, placing his back down on the floor.

"Hey, man" Adam greeted, but he didn't talk.

"Eli?" Her voice was small, shocking Eli.

"What do you need?" He asked, his voice cold and void of any emotions that pained her so much.

"are we friends?"

_after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows-you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
__**secrets stolen from deep inside **__  
the drum beats out of time- _

He looked at her, something written on his face as a distant memory went through his mind of some faithful night. His green eyes darkened, and his throat went dry. His heart beat raced-

"I-I don't know."

Adam looked at the two worried.

_if you're lost..._

you said go slow-  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds-

"Just tell her-" Adam whispered in his ear, not too well, because Clare could easy hear it. Tell her what?

He just shook it off, before going back to his lunch and she could feel herself tearing up. She wanted him to go back to Eli she knew. She wanted the time they spend together, that nothing had change.

She even wanted to not even kiss him that day, even if it's for the project. She could take the F.

She just don't want to be hurting this bad, and she knew somewhere within him, that he is hurting too.

"I can't take this, I'm leaving."

and Clare left.

_if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time _

So here lies Clare lying in her bed for almost two days straight thinking of the past few days and weeks on how much time she spend with the green hair 'Goth' boy, almost in tears once again. Have she done enough crying?

She closed her eyes, feeling a sudden wave of sleepiness coming over her all at once.

A tired yawn left her lips, just as her cellphone beeped,

the clock on the wall ticked loudly in her room.

_We need to talk~ Eli_

She didn't read the message yet, but she is soundly asleep in her warm bed, dreaming of the day when Eli and her was still friends.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

_Please review and tell me what you think. _

_I'm pretty bad at writing oneshots through :/_


End file.
